A pressure vessel storing hydrogen or the like includes, for example, a liner, a reinforcing layer and a protective layer. The inside of the liner defines a storage chamber. The reinforcing layer is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic formed on an outer surface of the liner. The protective layer is formed on an outer surface of the reinforcing layer such that a thermally foamable resin layer is placed between glass fibers (for example, Patent Literature 1).